


Sweet Victory

by cheshirejin



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all about the waiting and the winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Victory

 Title: Sweet Victory  
Fandom: eyeshield 21  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Haruma/Gen (Musashi)  
Genres: humor/romance  
Warnings: yaoi, bondage  
Word Count: 447  
cross posted from hentai-contest

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000b7cg/)   


  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000c26y/)   


  


Hiruma loved the game of football. The American soldiers at the nearby military base had brought it with them. Unfortunately few of his fellow Japanese appreciated the strategy and complexity of the game, but the soldiers stationed there played and he had made a lot of cash betting on the winning teams. He really loved that part.

He owed a lot to Kurita, who insisted they start a school football club. A staunch ally who stood in front of him like a good center should, but also beside him during the difficult days of forming the team that would eventually get him the reward he wanted most, the Christmas Bowl trophy, or so he told everyone. Truthfully, the reward he was after was something a lot more personally satisfying.

From the moment he met Gen, he knew there was something between them. The days they were able to see each other constantly, before Gen’s father collapsed and he was forced to take over the family construction business, were the happiest Hiruma could remember. Once he realized that he was falling for Mr. Responsibility, he began calling him ‘Old Man’ as a kind of screwed up pet name. Then Gen left school, the team and Hiruma for good.

Hiruma was tenacious. He, Kurita, and Gen had promised they would go to the Christmas Bowl together and come hell or high water that was what would happen. It took the rest of his high school career to gather players capable of making the playoffs, and when Gen didn’t rejoin the team at that point, he almost gave up in despair. With years spent focused on the goal of winning the tournament, he couldn’t let the dream die so easily. He almost cried when he saw his Gen step onto the field to join team at last, but all he could say was, “Hey, fucking Old Man, you’re late.” The smile he got in return made his insides warm in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time. After the game, finally, he would get his reward.

The clubhouse was quiet after the victory celebration, almost everyone had left. A hot moist tongue snaked its way down abdominal muscles to the crease where thigh meets pelvis. Hiruma took his time, savoring this final victory.

He hummed in appreciation as Gen began to struggle, trying vainly to direct his attentions to the area he needed most, but the zipties Hiruma had used to fasten him to the weight bench held. It was Gen’s turn to wait and suffer as he worked his way over every inch of his flesh, licking and nipping and taking things oh so very slowly.


End file.
